Tears Like Rain
by Narya2
Summary: Vielleicht ist Trost, wenn man ihn wirklich braucht, doch nicht so weit entfernt wie man glauben mag. Das zumindest stellt Ebony nach Sivas Tod fest. Wie die Szene meiner Meinung nach für sie hätte enden sollen.


**Hallo, ihr lieben!!!**

**Heute Morgen hat mich wieder mal kurzfristig ein Geistesblitz getroffen und die Idee hat danach gebettelt, aufgeschrieben zu werden. Die Kurzgeschichte, die dabei entstanden ist, wurde inspiriert von dem Augenblick in der Serie vor Javas und Sivas Tod, als Ebony und Jay sich unterhalten haben und er sagte, dass er an sie glaubt. Die Story ist außerdem (leider) AU.**

**Der Titel ist diesmal geklaut, und zwar von meiner Lieblings-Fanficautoren Cassia. Hope you don't mind!!**

**Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!! Kommentare sind natürlich immer willkommen …**  
  


***  
  


**Title: **Tears Like Rain

**Author: **Narya

**Category: **Angst, General, Tragedy, Drama, Poetry

**Spoilers:** Staffel 5, Folge „Java in Liberty"

**Disclaimer****:** kein einziger der erwähnten Charaktere gehören mir

**Feedback:** Würde mich riesig freuen!

**Rating****:** PG wahrscheinlich

**Warning****: **angedeuteter Character death  
  


  
*********  
  


  
**_Tears_****_ Like Rain_**  
  


  
Kälte kroch unaufhaltsam durch ihren Körper und umklammerte mit einer eisigen Faust ihr Herz. Nur Tränen, die sie nicht unterdrücken konnte, hinterließen heiße Spuren auf ihren Wangen, ließen alles vor ihren Augen verschwimmen, schmeckten salzig.

Bitter.

Der Körper ihrer Schwester war warm, ihre Augen wie zu einem friedlichen Schlaf geschlossen. Hatte sie ihr nicht versprochen, für sie da zu sein, wenn sie jemanden brauchte?

Egal, was geschieht?

Immer?

Was waren ihre letzten Worte gewesen? Sie konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern. Waren verklungen und ließen sie jetzt nur Stille spüren. Und das, was ihr plötzlich den Atem nahm, war ein Schuldgefühl. Selbst, wenn sie wusste, dass es nicht stimmte – ihre Schwester hatte getan, was sie für richtig gehalten hatte – half das nicht viel.

Es half überhaupt nicht.

Doch was konnte sie jetzt noch tun? Das Bild war vollendet, die Farben schimmerten und spiegelten all ihre gemeinsamen Momente wieder. Die guten wie die schlechte. Es war nicht mehr wichtig; die Geschichte erzählt. Es würde nichts mehr ändern.

Kein Zurück.

Jetzt, da sie ihre Schwester endlich wieder gefunden hatte, da sie ihren Frieden geschlossen hatten, lagen all diese Freuden glitzernd vor ihnen.

_Und wir dachten, wir würden ewig zusammenbleiben …_

Sie sah die Vergangenheit und wünschte, sie könnte zurück. Noch immer konnte sie ihre Augen nicht von ihr abwenden, aus Angst, dass sie vielleicht völlig verschwinden würde. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie schon bereit war, loszulassen. Und erst, als der Schmerz stärker wurde, als sie es ertragen konnte, ließ sie den Kopf nach vorne sinken, an die Schulter ihrer Schwester; vor Tränen blind.

Zeit hatte plötzlich keine Bedeutung mehr. Sie wünschte sich, ihre Schwester könnte sie hören. Wünschte sich, ihre Schwester könnte ihre Tränen sehen. Ihren Schmerz fühlen. Nur um zu wissen, dass sie sie liebte.

Eine warme Berührung brachte sie zurück und ließ ihr bewusst werden, wo sie war. Dass sie noch immer auf der staubigen Straße kniete. Eine Hand hatte sich zärtlich auf ihre Schulter gelegt und sie brauchte sich nicht umzusehen um zu wissen, zu wem sie gehörte.

Sie hatte diese Berührung nicht vergessen. Wie könnte sie?

Sie hörte, wie eine erstickte Stimme ihren Namen flüsterte und endlich sah sie auf. Trauer und Hilflosigkeit hatten sein Gesicht und seine dunklen Augen überschattet und ließen ihr Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammen ziehen. Noch einen letzten Blick warf sie zurück auf ihre Schwester, bevor sie sich der warmen Umarmung und dem Trost hingab, den ihre Seele so dringend brauchte.

Vorsichtig legten sich seine Arme um ihren Körper, der Kontakt zuerst ungewohnt und doch noch immer so vertraut. So viel hatte sich verändert und hatte dennoch nur so wenig Bedeutung … Und als sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergrub und ihre Tränen seine Uniform nässten, schloss er die Augen, atmete den Duft ihrer Haare ein, spürte ein Brennen hinter den Augenlidern.

Hielt sie ein wenig fester.

Später konnte sie nicht mehr sagen, was genau geschehen war – ob er sie getragen hatte oder sie selbst gelaufen war. Doch als sie in ihrem Zimmer von ihm auf das Bett gesetzt wurde, wurde sie erneut von Schuldgefühlen überwältigt, mit denen sie im Augenblick nicht fertig wurde.

Wie viele Tränen sie inzwischen geweint hatte, wusste sie nicht mehr, doch als erneut ein Zittern durch ihren Körper ging und er von stillem Schluchzen geschüttelt wurde, erlaubte er sich endlich, sie in die Arme zu nehmen und sanft zu wiegen; zärtliche Worte wurden geflüstert, unwichtig, was er sagte, nur den Fluss der Worte aufrecht zu erhalten, der ihr Trost spendete.

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass es so wehtun würde. So sehr, dass ihre Seele schrie.

Und es blieb zum Schluss nur noch ‚_Warum?_'.

_Ist das meine Strafe? Warum tust du mir das an? Bitte, glaube mir, das habe ich so nie gewollt … Warum hast du das getan? Ich sollte an deiner Stelle sein …_

_Was ist mit unseren Hoffnungen? Unseren Träumen?_

_Auf was kann ich noch vertrauen?_

_Blut an meinen Händen …_

_Vergib mir._

Er hatte sie nicht allein gelassen, so wie sie es gefürchtet hatte zu sein. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf der Decke, den Kopf an das Kopfende des Bettes gelehnt, sie noch immer im Arm.

Letztendlich waren die Tränen versiegt, das Zittern geschwunden. Durch die Kleider hindurch spürte sie seine Körperwärme, ihren Kopf noch immer an seiner Schulter. Nur langsam, zögernd, sah sie auf.

Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, auf etwas außerhalb der Wände ihres Zimmers, dass nur er sehen konnte. Eine Träne, im Licht der untergehenden Sonne glitzernd, lief langsam über seine Wange und wurde von ihrem Daumen aufgefangen, mit dem sie sanft über seine Haut strich.

Seine Augen fanden ihre und sie sah, wie in ihnen die unvergossenen Tränen glitzerten, ihren eigenen so ähnlich. Nur leicht hob sie den Kopf und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange, dort, wo die Tränenspur aufhörte. Er schloss die Augen und nahm dankbar den Trost an, den sie ihm so willig schenkte, nahm die Berührung ihrer weichen Lippen in sich auf, zehrte von ihr wie ein Hungernder.

Als sie ihren Kopf schließlich wieder an seine Schulter sinken ließ, war es nur ein Flüstern, das ihn erreichte, doch es ließ eine Wärme in ihm aufsteigen, die er so schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

„Danke …"

Er antwortete nicht – es war kaum nötig. Doch er beobachtete sie, als die Erschöpfung sie endlich einholte, sich ihre Augen schlossen und sie sich dem Schlaf überließ. Unbewusst strich seine Hand über ihre Haare. Zärtlich küsste er ihren Scheitel und lächelte, als sich im Schlaf ihr Arm noch ein wenig fester um seinen Oberkörper schlang.

Ganz gleich, was nach diesem Tag geschehen mochte, welche Wege sie einschlagen würden und ob sie sich mit denen des anderen kreuzen würden oder nicht – das, was sie erlebt hatten, was sie in diesen Augenblicken teilten, würde ihnen niemand nehmen können.

Und nur das zählte.

  
_The sun is sleeping quietly  
Once upon a century  
Wistful oceans calm and red  
Ardent caresses laid to rest  
  
For my dreams I hold my life  
For wishes I behold my night  
The truth at the end of time  
Losing faith makes a crime  
  
I wish for this night-time  
To last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh, how I wish  
To go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you  
  
Sorrow has a human heart  
From my god it will depart  
I'd sail before a thousand moons  
Never finding where to go  
  
Two hundred twenty-two days of light  
Will be desired by a night  
A moment for the poet's play  
Until there's nothing left to say  
  
I wish for this night-time  
To last for a lifetime  
The darkness around me  
Shores of a solar sea  
Oh, how I wish  
To go down with the sun  
Sleeping  
Weeping  
With you  
  
_

_  
**Nightwish**** ~ Sleeping Sun**_


End file.
